


First Impression: Robins

by Excellentsunny101



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excellentsunny101/pseuds/Excellentsunny101
Summary: Damian and his first impression of the robins before him.





	First Impression: Robins

Damian had always known about Batman and his Robins. Nonethless, that doesn't mean he likes them or understands.   
  
First there is Tim Drake, the most recent one. Even how Drake got the costume in the first place enrages Damian. How much of a big headed jerk you gotta be to force Batman to make you a Robin?  
  
He thinks himself so superior, that Damian doesn't feel one bit guilty of how their first encounter went. Actually, Drake better be careful the next time they meet.  
  
Damian would rather die than loose to someone so pathetically weak. At least the other two were chosen, but Drake was just like Damian. At least, Damian is a Wayme by blood. Drake doesn't even had that.  
  
Still, his father has come to adored him, Damian guess his somewhat intelligence and skills aren't that useless either. Of course Damian would never admit it outloud.  
  
  
Then, there's Jason Todd.  
  
A murderer, just like Damian. And yet, somehow he has earned his gather love without even wanting it. Damian just can't understand why everyone is so worried about Todd. Clearly with those killing and shooting skills he can take very good care of himself.  
  
Don't get Damian wrong, he can actually respect Todd and what he stood for. At least a little. It's just annoying how hypocrits can everyone be (even father!) to teel Damian that killing is wrong and he should stop. And yet, they still accept and defend someone as bloodthirsty as Todd.  
  
But the final drop that makes Damian want to shake some sense in his so called family, is: that Todd doesn't even deserve or appreciate it. I mean, he even't shoot Damian himself. The bastard!  
  
And, Damian is quite certain that Todd had practically shout his hatred for his "family". So, excuse Damian for not wanting to go and give Todd a hug, like Grayson clearly does.  
  
  
Of course, that brings Damian to the oldest Robin: Dick Grayson.  
  
Now, Damian hates to admit it but Grayson has all the reason to be superior and egocentric (unlike Drake). He was after all the first Robin, and even a blind person could see the ridiculous high standard Grayson set for all the following Batman sidekicks.   
  
Damian had seen Grayson in action and he is good, could even make a decent assessin if Grayson wanted to. Although not smart like Drake or violent like Todd, Grayson strength rely on his intuition (consequence of all his experience) and the ability to think on his feet. Damian could even see the advantages his acrobacy skills have in a fight.  
  
The problem, however, is how annoyingly charming and humble Grayson is. To be honest, the first time Damian thought that the whole "I love everyone" and "everyone is the same" nonesense was a calculated act. A way for Grayson to make people at ease and attack when least expected. A good strategy, if Damian said so himself.  
  
Unfortunately, Damian quickly learned how real Grayson was. How can the idiot still be alive when he has such a kind heart?   
  
That's why Grayson attitude bothers Damian so much. He is unwilling to fall into his little brtoher crap like everyone else. Grayson caring and overprotective attitude wouldn't make Damian fall all iver him mike everyone else. It wouldn't!  
  
  
In the end, all the Robins make him sick. Damian would show them how he would be the best Robin ever. And no one else will be able to compare him with the others. Not anymore.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English is my second language.  
Also, I hope my Damian isn't too OC, I've just started reading the comics and everything I kown about him and the batfamily is from the animated movies, fanfiction, and wikis.


End file.
